Oh Prince, My Prince
by secretstories98
Summary: In a world that runs on power, Izuku Midoriya has none. While Shoto Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugo have plenty. In a battle for Izuku's heart, who will come out on top? Set in the style of the new anime opening
1. chapter 1

Our country, The Empire of Yuuei, was split into two different kingdoms. The first kingdom, Plus Kingdom, was ruled by Masaru Bakugo and his wife, Mitsuki. While Mitsuki didn't have a particularly powerful quirk, Masaru did. His quirk was called "Oxidizing Sweat" which makes him secrete acidic, corrosive sweat. Some people had hoped to take the throne after Masaru perished, but that idea was crushed after their son, Katsuki, has shown an incredibly powerful quirk. His sweat caused explosions. It was a very versatile quirk and, with training, he could become a great ruler. Since my mother had worked for the Bakugo's since before I was born, Katsuki and I had been around each other for most of our childhoods, we were the same age and got along really well. Until his quirk showed up, and mine didn't. That's a story for later though.

The second kingdom, Ultra Kingdom, was ruled by Enji Todoroki. While he was married, his wife was never seen and had little to no involvement with running the kingdom. Some people even doubted their existence. Enji's quirk was enough to make up for it though. His quirk, Hellfire, caused everyone to bow to him. He was undeniably the strongest and everyone feared him. The prince of Ultra Kingdom was named Shoto. I have never met him, but his quirk is supposed to be very strong, making him next in line for the throne.

In a land where power was everything, I had none. I was an oddity these days. Almost everyone in the world was born with some kind of powers. Quirks, as we all call them now, are the norm and to be born without one is rare. If you had a strong quirk, you held more power in the world. Strong quirks ensure the user has a powerful position in the world. Of course, I had no quirk which means that I had no power. No status. My parents had quirks. My father could breathe fire. It was a strong power and could give us a high station in the government. If he was around. My father disappeared when I was young. Leaving us behind. My mother could pull small objects to her. While it seemed like a worthless quirk, it was very useful in her line of work. She was a maid for the royal family. As far as jobs go, it's not the most noble. But it's the reason my life changed.

My name is Izuku Midoriya, and this is my story.

As we finished loading the carriage up with our meager belongings, I turned back to the cabin that had been my home for as long as I can remember. If anyone looked at it, they would just see a small, plain cabin. But to me, it was a treasure trove of happy memories. While it was small, it was the whole world to me for a while. I was sad to leave it, but life had other plans for us.

My mother was moving to a new job. She had been a maid at the Plus Kingdom for my whole life, but was now going to work for the Ultra Kingdom. Which meant we had to move closer to her new job. She had been worried that I would be upset, sad to leave all my friends. I told her I was fine with moving, that my friends would understand. My mother was a sweet woman, that's exactly why I could never tell her the truth.

Truth is, I had no friends. Absolutely zero. I once thought that Katsuki, the prince of the Plus Kingdom, was my friend. We had met when my mom brought me to work with her. We were the same age so we got along really well. At least until his quirk showed up that is. Katsuki's quirk is really strong, one of the strongest I've ever seen, which is exactly why things changed between us. As his quirk grew stronger, mine never showed up. I was the only one around without a quirk and everyone started treating me different, including Katsuki. He didn't look at me with pity like others, instead he looked at me with disdain. I never really understood it. Did me not having a quirk really make that much difference? Apparently to him, it did. He got new friends and pushed me to the side, yelling and cursing at me any chance he got.

I didn't even tell him that we were moving today. We haven't spoken in so long that I figured it wouldn't matter. Would he miss me? Probably not. There wasn't enough of our friendship left for him to miss.

The feeling of eyes on me broke me out of my thoughts. My mother stood in front of me, waving her hand in an attempt to get my attention, "Izuku, dear, the carriage is ready. It's time to leave." Following behind her, I climbed into the carriage. The driver climbed on the front, snapped the reins, and we were off.

I hate long carriage rides. They bounce you around, hurt your butt, and there is absolutely nothing to do during the trip. My mother isn't exactly a very conversational person either, so I couldn't even use small talk to pass the time. Sighing, I slid down on the seat and closed my eyes, preparing to sleep the trip away. I felt my mother cover me up before my mind drifted off into sleep.

I hadn't been asleep long when I felt then carriage jolt, effectively throwing my sleeping body to the floor. Crashing against the floor, my eyes shot open. I looked for my mother to check if she was okay, only to find her sleeping. I had no idea how she could have slept through that jolt, but I was glad she was okay. Climbing up from the floor, I heard shouts coming from outside.

'Is our carriage being robbed,' I wondered. I hope not. My mother didn't have a quirk suited to fighting and, of course, I am quirkless so I would be useless. I didn't even have physical strength on my side, I was basically a twig. Still, I couldn't let them get this far and risk them hurting my mother. Squaring my shoulders, I turned toward the door, reaching my hand out to open it…. When it suddenly flew open.

I didn't even have time to be surprised or panic before I felt hands pulling me out of the carriage. I was pulled from the carriage and dropped, roughly, on the ground. Looking up to the figure standing over me, I realized that I knew this person.

"Kacchan?" I yelled, exasperated. Looking down on me was none other than Katsuki Bakugou, crown prince of the Plus Kingdom. "Hey Deku! If you're going to leave, why not let me know first?" Katsuki yelled, flames shouting from his palms, barely missing me.

'Ugh. He's always like this. So dramatic.'

Pushing myself from the ground, I dusted off my pants. Looking at Kacchan, I felt my anger boil up. How dare he come here, demanding answers, after how he treated me? Bullying me day after day, treating me like dirt in front of everyone else because he was too embarrassed to show that we were friends. Thinking back on it now, I probably should have watched what I said, but in the moment, it wasn't a priority to me.

Glaring at him, I said, "Let you know? Please Kacchan, tell me why I should have to tell you anything about my life? Because you're my prince? Well I'm sorry that I just figured you wouldn't care, Your Highness." The bitterness contained in those last two words took Katsuki by surprise. For just a moment, he looked sad and I felt bad for what I said. Just for a moment though. Because in the very next moment, his sadness turned to rage and fire shot from his palms toward me. It missed me, but hit the carriage, catching it on fire.

Racing to the carriage, I tried to put out the fire. All I managed to accomplish was burning my hands. Panicking, I looked around, frantic to find something to help. Looking towards the door, I saw the curtain. I grabbed it and used it to smother the flames, stopping them just short of destroying our belongings.

Looking back to Kacchan, I saw that he was gone. What a coward. Setting our things on fire and then running away because he couldn't handle the repercussions of his actions. That was how he always did things. Sighing, I walked to the front of the carriage. Our driver was huddled there, frozen in fear. Looking at him, my eyes filled with sympathy, I said, "Let's continue please. He's gone." I climbed back into the carriage, making sure not to jostle my still sleeping mother, and closed my eyes. I felt my anger fade away as I slipped back into my slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling someone shake my shoulder, I pried my eyes open. Rubbing my eyes, I looked for the source of the shaking. Seeing my mother leaning over me, I smiled up at her. Satisfied now that I was awake, she sat back down on her side of the carriage. She moved the only remaining curtain to the side and motioned for me to come sit next to her. If she noticed that the other curtain was missing, she didn't say anything. Giving in to my mother's request, I moved to sit beside her. I followed her gaze out the window… and was left breathless at the sight before me.

I had spent all of my life in the Plus Kingdom. My mother and I had never had any reason to come to Ultra. Perhaps that's why the castle before me came as such a shock. The castle in Plus was an old, simple castle. It reflected on how the Bakugo's lived their life. They were simple and efficient rulers. Their castle showed that.

If the castle was a reflection of the ones who ruled it, then I was a little worried. The fortress before me was… intimidating. It looked like giant icicles had grown out of the ground, crossing over one another to create an impenetrable fortress. It created a vision that was both scary and regal. As we got closer, I saw that the guards were wearing alternating uniforms. Some wore ice, others wore fire. Everywhere around me, the two elements existed in harmony. One never bothering the other. It was amazing.

My admiration was cut short when our carriage came to a stop, jostling me back into reality. Our door opened, revealing a guard dressed in one of the ice uniforms. Holding a hand out, the guard addressed my mother.

"Welcome to the Ultra Kingdom, Miss Midoriya. King Todoroki is waiting for you in the Great Hall. If you come with me, I will lead you there. Your luggage will be taken to your new rooms."

His words confused me. Rooms? Were we going to be staying in the castle? Leaning over to my mother, I whispered in her ear.

"Mom? Are we living in the castle?"

Smiling at me, she just nodded her head. I felt my stomach flip. I was going to be living here? In this huge castle? With the King and Queen? What if I did something to embarrass my mother? Would they fire her? Kick us out?

I was pulled out of my negative musings by the guard stopping at a pair of giant doors. Pausing, he gave us a reassuring smile. He then continued to push the doors open while calling out our arrival. Looking into what I assumed what the Great Hall, I was once again left speechless. The walls, floor, and ceiling were made of clear ice. But, inside that ice, were great walls of fire. Walking into the room, I felt like I was stepping into the mouth of a volcano. We were surrounded by orange, brightened by the ice around it. I thought it was strange that the ice didn't melt at all or that the fire didn't send out any heat at all.

Sitting on a throne made of ice was none other than King Todoroki. Just looking at him made me feel intimidated. While I had heard that he was an honorable ruler, he looked like a thug. His face wore a sneer and was lit by his beard which was, of course, made of fire. Seeing us, his mouth turned up into a smile that still somehow managed to look disapproving.

"Miss Midoiya! Welcome to Ultra Kingdom! We've heard great things about you from the Bakugos. I see you've brought your son along," his eyes slid over to me, "It's nice to meet you Izuku. I have heard a lot about you."

Bowing before him, I said, "The honor is all ours, Sir. We will be in your care."

Impressed by my show of respect, King Todoroki smiled at us. "I am sorry my wife couldn't be here to greet you. She hasn't been feeling well these days. I hope you feel at home here. Now, I have a council to meet with, I have asked my son to take you to your rooms," I heard the sound of the doors opening behind us, "and here he is now. Better late than never, huh Shoto? Introduce yourself to our guests and show them to their rooms, please."

Turning around, I came face to face with the crown prince of the Ultra Kingdom, Shoto Todoroki. I had heard of him, but, until this moment, I had never seen him. The first thing that I noticed about him were his eyes. They were multicolored, one a brownish red and the other a bright blue, almost like ice, it's brightness brought out even more by the dark red patch of skin it sat on.

Continuing to look me in the eyes, he spoke, "My name is Shoto Todoroki. It is nice to meet you. Follow me to your rooms, please."

I was shocked by how quiet he was. When I met Bakugo for the first time, he had announced, loudly, to me that he was the crown prince and he would be king one day. Even then, he was loud and boisterous. Compared to him, Shoto was as quiet as a mouse. Following behind him, we walked through the halls of the castle. How my mother was supposed to clean this place, I had no idea. It was already spotless, everything pristine and shining.

After going through a maze of corridors, I was sure we were lost. I had no idea how no one found their way around here. Finally, though, Shoto came to a stop in front of a door. Opening the door, he led us inside. We entered into a living room, about the size of our old home. Todoroki pointed to door on the far side of the room.

"That hallway hold your rooms. You can sort out who gets which one later. This door," his hand drifted to a door to our right, "holds the kitchen and dining room. Each room has its own bathroom. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

With that he disappeared back out the door, not giving us time to thank him or give any reply. Once he had gone, my mother shifted into gear, immediately moving towards the door that housed our rooms. Opening the door, she moved down the hallway. It had two doors, one on each side. She opened the door on the left first, letting it swing open to show us the room inside. It was sculpted from ice, like the rest of the castle, causing the room to be cast in a light blue light. My mother fell in love with this room almost instantly.

Moving to across the hall, I opened the door to what would be my room. This room, unlike the other one, looked like it had been forged in the middle of Hell. The walls were filled with fire and the ground was made from black stone. It was amazing. On the other side of the room was a door, which I assumed led to the bathroom. I wasn't really interested in seeing that part of the room yet. I was more interested in the giant four-poster bed that sat against the wall. While I had slept the majority of the way here, I still felt exhausted. Climbing into the bed, I watched as the orange hues closed over my eyelids, letting myself drift off.


End file.
